


Go To Sleep Already

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: Black Panther Prompts via Tumblr [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, He's a busy boy, T'Challa won't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: aliceinwolderland asked: Okay I'm back! So how about T'challa x Nakia after a long exhausting day, winding down before going to bed? Thanks!~~~~~Nakia just wants to go to bed.





	Go To Sleep Already

This wasn’t Nakia’s first time in T’Challa’s sleeping quarters; she had visited many times when he was a prince. The woman sat back against the abundance of pillows that littered the headboard of the King’s bed. Her teeth were brushed, her hair wrapped up for the night; now, the only thing missing was T’Challa himself.

 

Nakia had seen her lover not too long ago, sitting amongst his mother and advisor. The group had been disputing how to work out Wakanda’s integration into the rest of the world. Nakia assumed they would have been finished by now, but she was sadly mistaken.

 

Nakia waited another half hour before T’Challa strode into the room. The man looked exhausted, his usually vibrant skin dull and ashy from his long day in the dry air of Western Wakanda. Nakia sighed and shook her head; when was this man going to realise that he’s overworking himself.

 

T’Challa just pursed his lips and sat at his desk, unimpressed by Nakia’s disapproving sigh.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I still have work to do, my love,” T’Challa replied, not looking up from the papers he was flipping through.

 

Nakia rolled her eyes. Of course he’s still working; this man doesn’t know how to take a break. The short woman slid out of bed and walked across the room to T’Challa. She grabbed the King’s arm, pulling him out of his seat like a child would. Nakia had no shame in being childish; she was too tired to care.

 

“T’Challa,” she whined, “I want tp sleep.”

  
“Then sleep, love.”

 

“But you’re working.”

 

“And?’

 

“And,” Nakia thought for a second. “And- and the light will bother my eyes. But… you can’t work in the dark; that’s bad for  **your** eyes. Plus, we’ve both had a long day; we should go to sleep, no?”

 

T’Challa rolled his eyes, not happy with the fact that Nakia did make a valid point. He had been out among the people of Wakanda, listening to complaints and trying to find ways to fix them. “Fine,” the man huffed out, standing. “We can sleep.”

 

Nakia smiled, making her way back to the big, comfortable bed.

T’Challa quickly cleaned himself up before climbing into bed with Nakia. With his love pillowed on his chest, T’Challa relaxed, lit up his kimoyo beads, and tried to start working again. Not a second later, Nakia pulled the beads from her lover’s wrist. 

 

“For Bast’s sake, T’Challa, go to sleep already.”


End file.
